What Really Happened
by Lynn Jones
Summary: There was more to planning Liraz's rescue than the bots told her. Why did Reilla really agree to rescue a technorganic she doesn't trust? tie-in to Desert Sunrise, one-shot.


**Okay, so, I've been thinking that maybe there would be more to Riella and Prowl joining in on Liraz's rescue than they said in Desert Sunrise. So here's a one-shot explaining how the rescue got organized!**

**Disclaimer: I own only Liraz, Hope, Cero, and Felis. Riella belongs to T'Reilani.**

(Normal POV)

Nightbeat sat up and groaned.

"Are you all right?" Riella asked. Nightbeat stared up at the blue femme. When had she come back online?

"He's fine," Ratchet grumped. "The Herald just stole a bit of his energy, that's all." Herald? Hope, Nightbeat remembered. She'd jumped at his back as Felis carried Liraz away…Liraz.

"Where's Liraz?" Nightbeat demanded, getting to his feet. Riella stood leaning against Prowl, near the berth she'd been laying on before. Ironhide was pacing near the med bay door.

"Felis and Hope took her. We don't know why or where to," Prowl told the detective.

_::Hope Tovinia to any Autobot.::_

"Oh, lovely. Another orange technorganic who can use our comm frequency," Ratchet muttered.

_::What do you want?::_ Ironhide growled. _::Where's Liraz, and what have you done with her?::_

_ ::Liraz is fine. She's in a containment unit on my ship. I haven't done anything to her. In fact, I've saved her life. Cero was going to kill her. I brought her in instead. This way, I can make sure she stands a chance against him, because she's our only hope of defeating him.::_ Prowl made an incredulous sound in the back of his throat. Riella rolled her optics.

"So we're supposed to trust the orange girl who just waltzed in, took Liraz, and left?" Riella muttered. "She's probably lying."

"No, I don't think so," Nightbeat murmured. "I've done some research on the Tovinia clan. They are extremely loyal to one another."

_::Okay, Autobots, here's the deal. I'm sure you're all debating whether or not to trust what I say.::_ the Autobots exchanged uneasy looks. _::If you can trace my signal or Liraz's homing beacon or something, and distract Cero, I'll make sure he's busy fighting you all. Felis will get Liraz and bring her out the back way. You can take her after that. Cero won't try to kill Liraz anymore, I don't think. He wants her to join him.::_

_ ::Why should we trust you, again?::_ Riella inquired.

_::Honestly, you shouldn't. I'd think you were really stupid if you did, considering you don't even trust Liraz, even though she just got done saving your life,::_ Hope replied cheerfully. _::But this is the only way for you to get her back before Cero starts trying to force her to join him.::_

_ ::Why can't you just kill the little orange idiot?::_ Ironhide grumbled. _::Just let Liraz go and the two of you kill Cero?::_

_ ::Because Liraz must be the one to kill him. She's the only one who can, and she has to do it on her own. If I convince her to do it, she'll always wonder if she did the right thing, and she'll never be able to return to Heer-olde.::_ Hope's answer didn't make much sense to the Autobots, truth be told.

"All right. I'll do it," Nightbeat said out loud.

"You're not going without me," Ironhide told him firmly. Nightbeat nodded; he'd expected nothing less.

"I'm coming too," Riella announced softly. The two mechs stared at her.

"What? But you hate Liraz," Ironhide objected. Riella scowled.

"I don't quite trust her, but I owe her, so I'm going to rescue her. The sooner we're even, the better," she snapped.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," Prowl warned his sparkmate. Riella gave him a small smile.

"I didn't expect you too," she replied. "Though if anyone asks, this was the other way around," she added, glaring at the other Autobots. "Prowl wanted to save the little orange bundle of untrustworthiness, and I wouldn't let him out of my sight." Wisely, no one said anything to that.

::_We'll do it,::_ Nightbeat told Hope.

**Okay, so what does everyone think? Please, please review! Pleasepleaseplease! I love reviews!**


End file.
